cromartiehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
Here are the characters who do not have their own page, and who do not share a page with someone else, categorized by their location and/or profession. Minor characters from Cromartie High Ken Hirai Ken is first shown in the fifth chapter of the manga, and has only one appearance in the anime in episode 15. Most of the information about him is found in his profile in the first volume of the manga. He had to repeat his 10th year and is one year elder than most of the characters (who are 16). Because of this, he is "estranged from the class and has nobody to talk to" (quote from the ADV translation of said profile), which leads to his few conversations being very long. Another consequence of his age is his nickname, "Hirai-san", often translated as "Hirai the flunker" to drive the point home to English audiences. He is voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the anime and was dubbed in English by Adam Jones. Hideki Takahashi Hideki is a manga-only character. He is one of those characters who seem to be perfect in every way, except one. This exception are the strange things on his head, which he will replace quickly when lost. Although Takashi and the other main characters took one of the things and tried them one day each, there only was a consequence for two of them - Freddie, who denied it, and Takashi, who never noticed. It seems as if Hideki uses them to locate people he is looking for. Makio Tanaka Makio made a short appearance in the first volume of the manga in chapter 5, "Run (Errands) Towards Tomorrow!". Three volumes later, he became the antagonist of chapter 95 as the troll attacking Kiichi Fujimoto's forum, but has been out of focus since. The author stated in Makio's profile from volume 4 that he perhaps acted as a troll on the internet to get a release from his otherwise gloomy daily life as "the guy who gets bullied a lot", a statement which could be used for explaining why Makio has so little screen-time in a comedy series. Takashi Kamiyama has pity for him (seeing as he used to be bullied in a similar way), and even volunteered to become the new "errand-boy" in his place in chapter 5. Perhaps as a consequence for not adapting this chapter, Makio's second appearance in the anime (adapted from a scene where he is robbed by street delinquents) adds a line where Takashi has to ask for confirmation that it is Makio from his school. The police arrive before Makio has a chance to answer. He is acted by Kenichi Suzumura (anime), Brandon Peters (English dub) and absent from the movie. Other Ichiro Yamamoto Ichiro's only role in the series' story is to be part of Takashi Kamiyama's backstory. Apart from the first chapter of the manga and a few minutes in the movie, his only appearance is as a playable character in the party game based on the series. Ichiro is a delinquent who met Takashi when the latter was being pressed for money, and attempted to save him by fighting said students. (It was never made clear why Ichiro decided to save somebody who he did not even know.) The two then became friends for the rest of middle school, but when the time came for them to apply to high school, Ichiro was reluctant to do so because he felt like none of the available schools would accept him. Takashi suggested Cromartie High, and went on to enroll there just to prove to Ichiro that studying is possible wherever you are. Despite the school accepting anybody who is able to add and subtract, Ichiro failed to pass the entry exams, leaving Takashi asking himself "He was that''' '''stupid?" before never mentioning him again. The author states in Ichiro's profile that it is possible that even Takashi has forgotten about Ichiro, though this might well be a joke, as less than half of the profile is describing the character, and the rest is talking about how utterly forgettable the character is. Jackson Setouichi Despite the contrary expectations, Jackson is the first name of this character, not the last name. (The author gave him this name on a whim.) He is the leader of Bass High's 1st year students, and meets his subordinates regularily. He is very careful, and seems to be unable to take action before finding out whether there are any objections to his suggestions. Akio Takejo One of the few characters who wears glasses, and Jackson's right-hand man. He sometimes misses the big picture because he spends too much time thinking of the details, but is competent enough to be suggested the reason that Bass can take any action against Cromartie High. Shimada (first name unknown) Yet another manga-only character. First shown in volume 9, he is a student who transfers to Manuel High in the middle of the school year. Kiichi Fujimoto considers Shimada his archrival because the latter receives a lot of praise from their classmates for doing basic commands on computers. Some have compared Shimada's appearance to a slimmer and younger Ivo Robotnik, although their manners are quite different. Category:Characters Category:Lists